Round and Round
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: ONE-SHOT Song: Round and Round Artist: Selena Gomez. I liked the song so I decided to write a one-shot of it. AMUTO KUTAU RIMAHIKO


**I didn't feel like typing a story I was working on so I made this one-shot. One-shots are something I will be doing a lot now. Also I got sick so sorry it couldn't be posted sooner**

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't know me_

_but last night you were calling me_

_Saying you want me_

"Hey Ikuto!"called Amu. They were outside of Seiyo Academy. Ikuto and Utau now go to school at Seiyo and are guardians. Seiyo expanded and goes to twelfth year. Ikuto turned around. He just gave her a slight nod and left to class with his friends.

Amu sighed. Ikuto always acted this way around his friends. He always acted cool and like he didn't know her. However, last night he called her saying he loves her and needs her. She wanted to talk to him today asking him about it.

"Look how that turn out. He sure does love me."muttered Amu and walked to class alone.

_Oh why you always make me feel_

_Like I'm the one that's crazy_

_You feel my heart racing_

_My, my heart racing_

"Hey Nagi!"said Rima. Nagihiko turned around, waved, then walked away with a gorgeous girl clinging to his arm. Rima felt her heart sink.

He's been giving her signs that he likes her and she has too to him. Sometimes when he ignores her she felt like she was going crazy. But when she sees him her heart races and she thinks otherwise.

"And I was gonna ask him out."muttered Rima and left to class.

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All I can say..._

"Hey Kukai!"said Utau. He turned slightly nodded then went back to soccer practice. This has been happening a lot. A new kid from Brazil transferred to Seiyo and is now captain of the soccer team booting Kukai out. Now Kukai's trying to get on his good side to make himself captain again. However, the guy hates girls and when Utau's around them he acts like a jerk to her.

Truthfully she needed him. As days go by she's been falling for him more and more.

"Some best friend he is. Worse, I could be in love with him."muttered Utau and got ready gor gym class.

All the girls thought:

_We're going_

_Round and round_

_We're never gonna stop going_

_Round and round_

_We'll never get where we are going_

_Round and round_

_Well your gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy going_

_Round and round and round_

_You try to pull me close_

_And whisper in my ear_

_You always told me lies_

_I've cried out all my tears_

During break time Amu was walking aimlessly around the halls when someone pulled her in the corner.

"Hey. Sorry about earlier."Ikuto whispered in her ear. He had her pinned against the wall. Amu thought how their relationship is like a circle, round and round. She pushed him away and turned away from him. He looked at her confused.

"Why do you lie to me that you love me?"Amu asked. She wanted to cry but she cried them all out when she went to the bathroom before break time. He looked at her even more confused.

"I didn't lie when I told you that last night."said Ikuto.

"Then why did you pretend you didn't know me this morning. What? Am I not good enough to hang with your friends? I feel like our relationship is going round and round in cirles evey time."Amu stated and left him their.

_I pushed my feelings to the side_

_But then you bring them back_

_B-Bring them back_

_Now you got me singing_

Rima was walking in the halls when Nagihiko pulled her in a corner. She was surprised.

"Hi Rima-chan. Sorry I didn't talk to you earlier I was busy."he whispered in her ear. He was also hugging her. She glared at him and pushed him away causing him to be shocked. She was tierd of this.

"Don't hug me you player."she said.

"Rima-chan I'm not a player."he said with gentlness in his voice. She felt her heart skip a beat. Why did he have to have such an effect on her.

"Then why do you always flirt with me then go off to some other girl? Sometimes I think were going round and round."said Rima and walked away leaving him alone.

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All I can say_

Outside Utau was walking in a random direction when someone pinned her against the tree. It was Kukai.

"What's up popstar?"he asked casually. She slipped away from him and crossed her arms.

"Shouldn't you be with the new captain?"Utau said coldly.

"He's messing with someone or something. Come on I wanted to talk to you about something."he said. Her heart fluttered but she pushed it away.

"So you want to talk to me now. Your a jerk Kukai. Ever since he came you've been mean to me whenever he's around. A real friend wouldn't do that. I feel like were going round and round."she said and walked away.

_We're going_

_Round and round_

_We're never gonna stop going_

_Round and round_

_We'll never get where we are going_

_Round and round_

_Well your gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy going_

_Round and round and round_

_Love me or love me not_

_I'm staring at the clock_

_I pick them flower petals off_

_And then I watch them drop_

_Love me or love me not_

_I'm staring at the clock_

_I pick them flower petals off_

_And then I watch them drop_

The three girls after school met up at the front gate.

"How were your days?"asked Amu and the three started walking. Today Kairi was walking Yaya home. At least _she_ was happy.

"Bad."Utau and Rima both said at the same time.

"Same."said Amu sighing afterword. Then each of the girls explained their stories. Suddenly they found themselves in a cherry blossom road. Cherry blossoms slowly fluttered down from the trees and onto park benches. The girls decided to settle down on one park bench.

"Looks like we all have relationship problems."said Rima. Amu nodded. Utau clenched her fist and suddenly stood up causing Amu and Rima to stare at her.

"Hey! Why are we moping? They either love us or love us not! They have to choose."said Utau energenicly. Amu stood up with her.

"Ikuto either has to choose me or his rep!"said Amu. Then Rima slowly stood up next to Amu.

"Nagi either chooses me or her cause I am not getting cheated on."said Rima.

"And Kukai will have to choose sooner or later it's either me or sports."said Utau. The three high fived and walked on home feeling better, like their problems never even existed.

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All I can say_

_We're going_

_Round and round_

_We're never gonna stop going_

_Round and round_

_We'll never get where we are going_

_Round and round_

_Well your gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy going_

_Round and round and round_

That night

Amu was finishing up homework when she heard a tap from her balcony window. She looked and saw Ikuto. She rolled her eyes but still opened the door and let him in.

"What do you want?"she asked letting out her cool&spicy attitude.

"I want to apologize for being a jerk. I'd rather throw away my reputation of never dating anyone to have you."he said he put his arms around her waist.

"W-well it's too late for that."she said trying to to look him in the eye. He then tilted her chin up and kissed her. Then his phone vibrated.

"Yo?"he asked.

"Ikuto! You were suppose to meet us at the club! Where the hell are you dude?"asked his friend.

"Sorry I'm with my girl."said Ikuto and hung up. Then he started making out with Amu again.

The next day

In the morning Rima was walking to school alone when Nagihiko wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What? Shouldn't you be with another girl?"asked Rima coldly.

"Rima that girl was new and the teacher wanted me to show her around. I didn't notice she was always flirting with me because I was always thinking on how to ask you out."he said. Rima turned and faced him. She put her hands on his chest but didn't look at him.

"Really?"she muttered. Then he tilted her chin up and kissed her.

"N-Nagi. I thought you liked me."said a weak voice. The two turned to see the girl from the other day.

"Sorry Kimiko-chan. I only hav eyes for Rima-chan."said Nagihiko. Kimiko then ran off crying while Nagihiko and Rima went back to making out.

Break Time

During break time Utau sat under a tree to think. Then Kukai sat next to her.

"What?"she asked.

"I came here to say I'm sorry for being a jerk to you lately. I'd choose you over being captain any day."said Kukai.

"You would do that for me?"Utau asked only half believing him.

"Of course I would. I love you."he said and kissed her.

"Kukai! What are you doing with her?"asked someone. It was the guy from Brazil.

"You can be captain Max. I'd rather be with Utau then be captain."said Kukai. The guy, Max, grumbled and walked away. Kukai and Utau then made out like they weren't even disturbed.

**Yeah when I was making it I got messed up. It took me about five days to make it. Yeah I was very lazy. I know I could've made it in three days.**

**QUESTIONS! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Who would win at one-on-one basketball? Ikuto or Kukai?**

**Which song should I use in my next one-shot?**

**R&R!**


End file.
